I Am Still Human
by The Daydreaming Clouds
Summary: When a freak accident occurs, Megan Winters turns to her good friend Batman to help her out. Who can she trust? Why has she been lied to? Will she use her new powers for good or for evil? Most important, will she ever be human again? Better than this super lame summary XP
1. Goodbye Life

**I do not own Batman or any other DC heroes mentioned in this fanfic!**

_A/n: Hi, there. So yeah, this is my first story so please bear with me! The story/ idea of this superhero is completely from my imagination. I created her so I could fight along side Batman! But then she started becoming more independent and did stuff even I wouldn't do! So she became my very first OC! Please enjoy and review! I wanna know how you feel about her! _

* * *

Chapter 1

Megan looked out the window with anticipation. She moved the loose, golden strands of hair from her face as they blew in the wind. Her mom, Angela, fixed her short jet black hair as she stopped at a red light. She was taking Megan to their good friend Charles D. Spaniel's office at the Animal Clinic. Angela was going to Japan on an important business meeting for a year. She asked another family friend, Bruce Wayne, to take care of Megan while she was gone. Unfortunately, Bruce had something come up at the last minute and wasn't able to pick her up. Dr. Spaniel was more than willing to watch Megan so Angela could catch her flight.

"Angie! It's been far too long!" A tall man in a long white lab coat and tussled light black hair was waiting for them as they pulled into the parking lot. Angela got out of the driver's side and hugged Dr. Spaniel.

"Charles, you are a lifesaver! I gave Arthur the day off and you know how Br-"

"Don't worry Angie! You explained everything over the phone."

"Charlie!" Megan ran up to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Meggy! My, my have you grown!" He patted her head.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You're always so busy and I don't want Megan to bother you."

"Angie, I owe you one. Besides, I bet Megan can help me out."

"That's right, Mama! I wanna see the puppies!"

Angie sighed, "I've never left her alone for so long before. Maybe I should stay..."

"Angela. If you make this deal in Japan, millions of people will know they are safe in their homes knowing that Winter Works Home Security System is protecting them twenty-four/seven!" She hesitated then nodded. Megan looked up at her as Angela knelt down to her eye level.

"Megan, I want you to know that I would never leave you. And no matter how far away I am or how long I'm gone, I love you and you're always on my mind." Megan hugged her.

"I know, Mama. You'd never leave me." Angela held her tight for a minute then stood up.

"Take good care of her until Bruce comes. You hear? Remember, she's only seven years old."

"Seven and a quarter!"

Dr. Spaniel smiled. "Of course!" Angela patted Megan's head and walked to the car. Megan waved and shouted as Angela rolled down the window, "I love you, Mama!"

"I love you, too!" In less than five minutes she was out of sight.

Dr. Spaniel led Megan to a bright, white room with five green chairs lined against the wall and a table with a bunch of old magazines piled on top.

"I need you to stay in the waiting room. I have some business to take care of in the back." Dr. Spaniel placed her in a chair handing her a Time magazine.

"But I thought I was gonna take care of the puppies." Megan pouted.

"I know. But I need to make an adult phone call really quick." He left her there and turned down a long hallway. Megan opened the magazine then tossed it back on the table. She looked around.

"There's not much to do..." She took off her backpack and rummaged through it; pulling out a coloring book and some crayons. After coloring for almost an hour she heard a strange rumble. "Charlie? Is that you?" Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder followed by lighting, lit up the room.

"CHARLIE!" Megan stood up and took off down the hallway. She found the room he usually worked in but he never allowed her to go in there; the door was wide open. She peeked in and looked around. There were several silver examining tables lined with test tubes, beakers, and chemicals. She looked to the right of the room which had rusty cages stacked on top of one another against the wall.

_This looks like a mad scientist's lab from a cartoon!_ Another loud thunder clap sent her running into the forbidden room and under a table. She hated loud noises. As she pressed her back against the wall the table was next to she could hear faint voices coming from behind another door in the room. Dr. Spaniel swung the door open talking on his Bluetooth. Megan noticed he was holding a cute little golden retriever puppy. She recognized the puppy from two weeks ago when Dr. Spaniel told her its mother died during an operation.

"I'm telling you! The Kr project has nothing on this! This experiment will be a huge success."

_Kr project? What is Charlie talking about? I have a bad feeling if I was caught now I'd be in trouble_. Megan told herself to stay hidden.

"With these DNA strands you obtained I can turn this disease ridden creature into the strongest and loyalist living weapon the world has ever seen!" Megan backed up even more. Dr. Spaniel continued to talk as he walked across the room and shoved the puppy into one of the rusty cages; latching it shut. He then walked over to a table covered with test tubes and started mixing different liquids. He finally hung up.

"There! It is complete!" Dr. Spaniel held up a syringe with a medium sized needle. Megan shuttered at the needle and turned her attention to the puppy.

_Once Charlie goes back into that extra room I'll try to get that puppy out of there_. Megan was right. Dr. Spaniel set his concoction down on the table and left the lab. Megan rushed out from under the table and to the cages.

"Don't worry little guy. I'm gonna get us out of here." She whispered as she unlatched the latch. The puppy jumped into her arms and licked her all over her face. She tried not to giggle as she got him to stop. The lights went out just as she was about to leave.

_Great. Now I can barely see_. With the exception of a few emergency lights, the lab was almost completely dark. Megan decided to look for the concoction and get rid of it. She set the puppy down and searched the table.

_I think this is it_. When she finally grabbed it, she felt something over her hand. She looked up, just as the lighting lit up the room, and saw Dr. Spaniel's face.

"What are you doing with the MM-52, Megan?" He hissed.


	2. Broken Trust

**I do not own/create Batman or any of the DC superheroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I _did_ create the idea of Megan Winters. She is _mine._**

_A/n: YEEEEESSS! Last day of school! Now I can finally relax (until drumline practices) and hang out with my friends. Oh! And of course work on this wonderful story ^.^" Hope y'all have a great vacation, too! For those of you still in school hang in there and I wish you luck! Okay. Now to the actual story/chapter. Things are still a bit blurry but stay with me! All will (eventually/hopefully) be explained soon. Enjoy~!_

_A/n 2: For some odd reason, the words get all jumbled up in this chapter towards the end and the spaces between lines gets really big. So I apologize for the unevenness of the new spaces. And I also apologize for forgetting that, what's it called?, disclaimer of rights and yadayadayada._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ch-Charlie! I-I got scared and I... I..." Megan stuttered, not sure what to say.

"I'll ask again, Megan. What do you think you're doing with the MM-52?" He squeezed her hand.

"I-I was just curious!" She winced in pain.

"This is very dangerous stuff," he took her other arm by the wrist and let go of the one holding the MM-52, "Now hand it over." Megan shook her head.

"That wasn't a question. Give it to me." Megan shook her head again. He jerked her closer to him, squeezing her wrist hard.

"Listen, you spoiled brat! If you don't hand over that syringe this second you will be in a lot of trouble!" Megan tried to pull back.

"NO! What you're doing is mean!"

"Mean? You think what I'm doing is mean? This is science! That syringe is the future!"

"What happened to you, Charlie? You're Mama's best friend! Why would you do this with the money she gives you for the animal program?"

"You have a big mouth for a seven year old," He jerked her closer to him and held her under his arm, "Your mother picked him over me. ME! That jerk barely knew her! And we had been friends since the beginning! But when that man finally died she refused to remarry! And I can't buy the lab equipment I need with the money she gives to the program."

"That money is to help animals! Not experiment on! Let me go!" She screamed.

"You forced me to do this, Megan. I told you to stay in the other room." He carried her to the mysterious door in the lab.

"I said let me go!" She started to kick and throw punches at him.

"Give me the MM-52! And stop hitting me!"

"NO!" He turned the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Forgot I need a pass card." When he reached for the card, Megan managed to wriggle free and took off.

"Megan! Get back here!" He turned around and tried to grab her but she ducked. Megan ran over to the sink and turned on the water.

"I won't let you lie to Mama or me anymore!" She raised her hand that had the MM-52 and slammed it in the sink. The syringe broke into little shards, she screamed as some cut into her hand and the liquid inside seeped into her wound. The rest washed down into the sink. In less than a minute, the doctor had his hands around her neck and pinned her against the wall.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT WAS 1.5 MILLION DOLLARS DOWN THE DRAIN! TEN YEARS OF RESEARCH GONE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" He began to choke her. She coughed and gasped for air, trying to push his arms away. Suddenly she fell to the floor as the doctor let go and yelled, waving his arm back and forth.

"Let go you mangy mutt!" The puppy Megan rescued had run up to the doctor and sunk his teeth into the doctor's lower arm. Megan tried to stand up but fell back down feeling light headed. When Dr. Spaniel finally pried the puppy off his arm he grabbed some files and ran into the other room.

He shouted as he left, "I've been infected! I need to run tests and get this out of my system," he then turned to Megan, "You can die, for all I care! I still have my research! You have no proof this ever happened! HAHAHAHA!" He ran into the other room; leaving Megan. The puppy walked over to Megan and whimpered. She felt a stinging sensation in her left hand that slowly started to run up her arm. She winced in pain.

_ I-I think that MM-whatever isn't good for people. I-I can't feel my left arm anymore! _She watched in horror as golden like hair slowly started to grow out of her arm and grabbed it with her other hand. A sound of a door opening and a 'welcome' bell sounded. Megan turned her head to the door that opened to the hallway.

"Hello? Charles? I'm here to pick up Megan."

Megan started crying, recognizing the voice, "UNCLE BRUCE! HELP! UNCLE BRUCE!"

"Megan? Where are you?" She could hear him running down the hall.

"In Charlie's secret room!"

He appeared in the doorway; his eyes went wide. "Megan... What happened to you?"

Her left arm and hand was covered with thick golden hair, her left hand had turned more canine like with short claws and pads on her palm and fingers. The left half of her face was covered with thick golden hair and was slowly turning canine.


	3. I am Batman

**I do not own/did not create Batman or any of the DC superheros that are mentioned in this fanfiction. I _did _create the idea of Megan Winters. She is _mine._**

_A/n: Can't wait for tomorrow! My friends and I are gonna see MIB3! Which means... POPCORN!__ So things aren't looking to good for Meg right now. I hope I'm using the right terms to describe her new... appearance. I hope my version of Batman/Bruce Wayne is accurate... Unlike my spelling /shot. Especially the way Batman acts and talks. Oh well. And I'm thinking about updating about maybe twice a week since the chapters are pretty short now but I promise they'll get longer! Enjoy~!_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Megan! What happened to you? Who did this?" Bruce ran over and knelt down at Megan's side picking her up.

"Ch-Charlie, h-he lied to Mama. And m-me," tears ran down her right eye and held the puppy, "He ran into that room."

"I'll take care of him later. We're going home to take care of you." He carried her to the limousine out in the parking lot.

"Take us back the the mansion as fast as you can, Alfred." Bruce set Megan down in the back seat with the puppy.

"Good heavens! What happened, Master Bruce?" The old British man looked the girl over.

"Spaniel. I never liked that man."

"Do you want me to contact the authorities, sir?" He sped out of the parking lot and towards the mansion.

"No. They might consider her a mutant and experiment on her. I'll take her to the BatLab."

"Are you sure about that, sir?"

"Positive. She is the heir to Winter Works; she'll learn sooner or later."

"Yes, sir." Alfred drove through the gates of the Wayne Estates. Bruce put a blanket over Megan, just in case there were hidden reporters outside the house, and took her inside. Alfred brought the puppy into the kitchen with him.

"Hi, Bruce! Where's Megan? Weren't y-"

"No time to talk. Go to the BatCave immediately." Bruce cut off his young ward and rushed to the library and opened the secret passageway to his hidden lair; Dick close behind him along with the puppy.

"What's under the blanket?" Bruce set Megan down on one a stationary gurny and removed the blanket covering her. Dick stumbled back a little from shock.

"W-What is that, Bruce?"

"'That'... is Megan," he sighed, "It looks like she got worse." Megan's left and most of her right leg was covered in golden hair just like her arm and her feet had mutated just like her hand. Her right arm was just starting to mutate and some of the right side of her face.

"What happened?"

"Apparently it was Charles. But we'll question later, right now we need to see if we can cure her and stop the transformation before it's too late." He took some blood from her left arm then hooked her up to an I.V. He sent Dick to examine the D.N.A. while he tended to Megan.

"U-U-Uncle B-Bruce, i-it hurts." Megan panted.

"Don't worry. Try to think of something else, okay? You'll be back to normal in no time." Megan nodded.

"Bruce! You've gotta come see this!" He walked over to the computer where some results had popped up on the screen. "Are you reading this? This blood sample. The D.N.A it contains. It's-"

"The D.N.A of superheroes and genetically altered canine D.N.A." Bruce continued where Dick left off.

"I can't seem to exactly match certain D.N.A. strands but I've found one match..." Bruce looked at what Dick was talking about.

"Superman. She could have some of his powers," Bruce couldn't find any other matches himself, "Have you seen if there's a way to reverse the effects?"

The young man shook his head, "None... I've also tried to see if there were any current research files on animal experimentation but there's nothing that matches...that." Bruce nodded then went back to Megan. She had fully transformed into a canine humanoid.

"U-Uncle Bruce? Where are w-we?" She was sitting up marveling at the underground lair.

"In a safe place."

"Am I gonna stay like this... forever?"

"No. We'll find a way to get you back to normal. I promise. But for now we need to keep this a secret, okay?"

She blinked in confusion but nodded. She thought for a second then asked, "Not even Mama?"

Bruce nodded. "We don't want her to worry." Megan gave a toothy smile that even caught Bruce off guard and caused him to back up a little.

"What's wrong?" Bruce sighed and gave her a hand mirror. Megan's eyes widened as she stared back at the reflection in the mirror and gave a small shriek.

"Meg, it's okay! It's just you!" Dick had walked over to help Bruce.

"No it isn't! That's a monster!" She wanted to cry but for some reason she couldn't.

Bruce rubbed her back and tried to calm her. "Megan, can you try to tell us what happened?"

"I-I was trying to help him." Megan pointed to the puppy that was trying to jump up on the gurney with her. Dick handed her the puppy who seemed to be fine with her new appearance as he curled up in her lap. Megan then told the duo what had happened after her mother had left, not leaving out a single detail. When she finished Dick's eyes were wide with shock but Bruce's current emotion was hidden with a scowl.

"So... Charles is trying to make a super army so these MM-52 mutants. I need to do more research on this. Can you take care of Megan while I work, Dick?"

"Wait!" Megan barked before Dick could respond. "Uncle Bruce... Who are you? How did this... place get here? Did you make all of this? Are you a scientist like Charlie?" She was confused by all that had happened in past four hours. Bruce turned and sighed, knowing she needed to know the truth.

"This 'place' has been here long before you were born. I'm not a scientist even though I did make most of this and I know how to help you. But I would never use my vast knowledge to harm others."

"Then who are you?" Megan asked once again.

"... I'm Batman."


	4. The Truth

_**I do not own any of the DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the idea of Megan Winters.**_

**__**_A/n: I feel so terrible! I meant to update but I kept forgetting then I didn't have the time to update and GAH! Please forgive me! Anyways, I've decided that Wensdays will be my update days and Fridays will be my back-up update days ^.^" And again, I promise the chapters **will** get longer...hopefully. Thanks for reading and enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 4

"... What?" Megan managed to squeak something out. Somehow her uncle being Batman was more of a shock than her turning into a mutant.

"I know it will be hard to accept but it's the truth." Bruce gave Dick a reassuring look but he didn't like his mentor's sudden confession.

"Have you lost your mind, Batman? She can't know who we are!" This time Bruce glared at the boy wonder.

"I know what I am doing, Robin. She would have known sooner or later. She is the heiress to Winter Works."

"I heard you say that before... What does that mean?" Megan decided to let the whole 'Batman' thing settle in before asking more questions about Bruce's hidden life.

"Winter Works is not only a home security system, it is a network that keeps superheroes, like me and Robin, up to date on villains' current activity." Bruce explained. Megan just blinked at him. "Come over here. I'll show you." Megan hopped down from the gurney and tried to walk but she fell. Dick helped her up.

"I think it'd be best if you sit down for awhile." Dick suggested as he sat her down in a rolling office chair and pushed her to the huge screen with the Batman symbol on it where Bruce was waiting.

"Look here." Bruce typed on the large keyboard and a map of the city popped up on the screen. "This is a radar. It tells me when and where illegal activity is going on. Whenever people need me to stop the bad guys a red dot will pop up on the screen." There were no red dots on the screen at that moment. He turned to Megan. "Your mother's company is the system that keeps me updated on what's going on in Gotham. Not only me but several other heroes as well." Megan looked up at the screen then at Dick then at Bruce. She was trying to process all of this.

"I think I get it now. But... Why wouldn't Mama tell me about this?"

"To keep you safe. And so you wouldn't worry about her," Dick explained, "Trust me. She wants to tell you but you're- you weren't ready to take on this kind of responsibility." Bruce showed a hint of a smile as he looked at his young ward.

"So why am I ready now?"

"You still aren't ready. But you deserve to know, now that you've seen the cave and you will be training with Robin."

"Yeah, now that you-... She's what?" Dick yelled as Megan's face seemed to brighten.

"Really? I get to fight crime with you guys?"

"Batman, you can't be serious! She'd just get in the way!"

"I would not!"

"Yeah you would! You're only seven!"

"Seven and a quarter!"

Bruce rubbed his temples and shook his head as the two bickered back and forth. "Robin. You were almost her age when I started training you. So stop complaining. As for you, Megan, when we train I'm not your uncle. I'm your mentor. You two will to get along if you don't want to end up doing punishments. Understood?" Dick and Megan stopped fighting and nodded; Megan was a little shocked Bruce could be so demanding.

"How is she gonna train? We don't even know if she has other powers." Dick questioned.

"Tomorrow we will do test runs to measure her abilities."

"What are we gonna do now?" Megan yawned as she held the puppy who was now asleep in her arms.

"I think you should try to get some rest. You've had a long day." Bruce said in a soft tone as he handed the puppy to Dick. Megan nodded and rubbed her tired eyes. Bruce picked her up and carried her upstairs to the one of the guest rooms that had turned into her room when she visited. Dick followed and placed the puppy on her bed as he left to his room. Bruce helped her get into her pajamas -which thankfully still fit- and tucked her into the large, soft bed. He stayed until she finally drifted off to sleep then walked to the master bedroom.

"Master Bruce, what are your current plans?" Alfred was preparing Bruce's bed.

"Keep Megan safe. I don't want her going outside where people might see her. Not yet." Bruce walked into his bathroom.

"What about Mistress Angela?"

"Her, too. I think Angie might make things worse for Megan. Unintentionally." He walked back into the room in his night clothes.

"Of course." Alfred paused.

Bruce sighed, "What's wrong, Alfred?"

"Young Mistress Megan will not want to stay inside forever. What will you do when she tries to leave?"

"She won't leave. She'll stay here if I tell her to." Bruce slipped into his bed. This time Alfred sighed as he left Bruce's room.

_ That girl has too much of her father in her to do as she's told. _Alfred thought as he checked the mansion once more before going to bed as well.


	5. The Discovery

**I do not own the rights to any DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the idea of Megan Winters. **

_A/n: Hey, y'all! So I'm in the best mood ever! I got my first review today! Thanks again for all of you who read my story ^.^ I really appreciate it. Anywho, here's another *cough*short*cough* chapter! I decided to add some humor, which I suck at, so bear with me once again! I'm still debating on when to announce Megan's superheroine name. It may be later or maybe in the next chapter. Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun shined in Megan's eyes and through the faint pink curtains in her room. She unwillingly sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms.

"Good morning, puppy." She petted the golden puff ball that had sprawled out across her lap, taking note that her hand and arms were still mutated. "I need to think of a name for you."

The puppy yawned, "My name's Rex. Ma named me after my pa."

"Oh. Okay then, good morning R-." Megan stopped petting the puppy. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Rex. She let out a high pitched scream as she leaped out of her bed. Suddenly the door flung open, slamming against the wall.

"Megan, are you okay?" Bruce stood in the doorway looking for any signs of trouble. Dick was right behind trying to see what was wrong.

"He talked!" Megan yelped.

"Who talked?" Dick asked as he walked into the room with Bruce.

"The puppy!" Megan dashed over to Bruce.

"Hey! I just told you my name!" Rex growled. Bruce looked at the puppy, showing no emotion. Dick, on the other and, walked over to the bed and picked up Rex.

"Woah! Say something else!"

"Put me down or I'll pee on you." Rex growled. Dick slowly put the puppy on ground and backed away.

"Geez. You could have asked nicely."

"Interesting." Bruce knelt down on the ground next to Rex. "He seems to be able to use vocalization skills like humans..." He picked the moody puppy up and looked him over as Megan watched.

"How come Bruce can hold you but I can't?" Dick asked offendedly.

"'Cuz he's the alpha."

"Alpha?" Megan sat on the bed.

"He's the leader of this pack. All of you follow his orders and he's the biggest."

"Smart pup." Bruce handed him back to Megan and turned to the door.

"So... He can stay?" Rex looked at Megan then at Bruce who had turned back to them.

"I say you send 'im to the pound." Dick glared at Rex.

"No! Please, Uncle Bruce?"

"Please, Alpha?" Bruce thought for a moment as he looked at the pair. Megan looked up at Bruce. Her head was cocked, ears down, and wide eyed -classic puppy dog look-.

"Fine. But you have to take care of him. Understood?" Megan gave a huge grin and nodded.

"B-but! What about Ace? I don't think he'd like having another dog around." Dick objected. Ace had to go on a mission with Krypto the Superdog and was returning later that day.

"He will understand. Let's go downstairs and have breakfast." Bruce let Megan and Rex run ahead of him and Dick. "That puppy might know more about what happened to Megan or even how to reverse the effects of the MM-52. He's valuable." Dick nodded then rushed after Megan.

"I feel bad about what I did." Megan sighed as she stretched with Robin.

"Don't feel bad. You just wanted something different for breakfast." Robin sat on the ground as he worked on his hamstring.

"But he went to all the trouble of making me an all vegetarian meal! That was the first time I ever wanted meat." She copied whatever Robin did.

"It's probably because you're part canine now. Dogs are carnivores... meat eaters." Robin explained.

"If you ask me, meat's way better than that gross green stuff." Rex watched as they stretched.

"Enough chit chat," Batman cut their conversation short, "it's time to train." Megan and Robin stood up then looked at Batman. "Yesterday I told you we are going to test your new abilities." He aimed this at Megan.

"How are you gonna do that Uncl-, I mean, Batman?" Megan cocked her head.

"There is a simulation chamber here in the Batcave." He gestured to a room that was all blue with grid marks on the walls, floor, and ceiling and a huge window that took up nearly all of one wall. "It's easier to demonstrate how the room works than explain it. Robin, would you help me show Megan how it works?"

"Yeah!" The boy wonder rushed into the room while Batman and Megan entered a room next to the simulator. The room contained all sorts of odd control panels and monitors.

"This window separates the two rooms allowing us to watch the simulation safely. The window is also a one way window so Robin cannot see us." Bruce explained. Megan nodded.

"What do the buttons do?" She was tempted by the flashing panels. Batman held up a hand then pressed a bright red button. The simulation room flashed white then started to change into an old street alley covered with litter and rusted garbage cans. Megan stared in awe.

"I am setting the chamber to level three since this is only a demonstration." Batman spoke into a mic that was connected to the control panel. Robin gave a thumbs up then took a fighting stance. Batman pressed another button that was dark green. Megan watched as three men appeared from the shadows dressed in baggy clothes holding pipes and bats.

"Ready? Begin!"


	6. A New Old Enemy

**I do not own Batman or any of the DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the idea of Megan Winters. She is mine.**

_A/n: Did anyone else feel like yesterday went by super slowly? Oh well. I actually wrote over thirteen hundred words (not inculding A/n or disclaimer thingy)! But here's the chapter where finally get to see some action! Oh, by the way; in this fanfiction Robin/Dick is ten years old. This early on before the Young Justice and other events. Don't worry they'll grow up ^.^ Anywho, enjoy this chapter! Thank you~_

* * *

Chapter 6

Robin swung into action. He pulled out a small metal tube from his belt that extended into a bo staff that was three feet long. Blocking and dodging all of the thugs attacks, he used a leg sweep to knock one of the men down. As he stood, the second thug tried to attack him from behind. Robin ducked and the thug flew over him, crashing into a group of garbage cans. The last thug brought his pipe above his head, ready to smash Robin's head in. But Robin grabbed the pipe, yanked it from its owner's hands, and gave a roundhouse kick to the thug's head. The boy wonder stood up straight and watched as the chamber changed back to normal.

"What d'ya think, Meg?" He grinned at the window. Megan stared at him in shock with her mouth wide open.

"She found it impressive." Batman replied for her. "Come into the control room." He waited for Robin then sent Megan into the chamber.

"U-uh, Batman? I don't think I can do what Robin did."

"I know that. You'll be doing some basic obstacle courses."

"What?"

"Like the stuff you do at your gymnastics practice." Robin explained. She smiled then nodded. Hurdles, balance beams, tight ropes, all sorts of gym equipment started to form from the ground. She looked around, not sure where to start first.

"Why don't you start at the hurdles so we can test your speed." Robin suggested.

As Megan ran and jumped over the hurdles, Batman recorded her bio-status to see if there were any signs of change. Megan jumped over the hurdles with ease until they starting getting higher. _Woah! I barely made that one! _She looked ahead to the next hurdle and knew she wouldn't be able to make it but something urged her on. She was about a yard away from the hurdle when she suddenly jumped towards the obstacle; landing on two fore legs, that used to be her hands and arms, and pushing off the hurdle with her hind legs. Now she was on all fours running at an inhuman speed; clearing hurdles taller than herself. She skidded to a stop and realized she was no longer half human half dog but now all dog. Her clothes were very loose and draped over her. She heard the click of a door and two persons walk in.

"That was so cool, Meg! How'd you do that?" Robin ran up to her.

"I-I dunno. When I saw that hurdle, I knew I couldn't jump it but something made me keep running! Then next thing I know, I'm running as fast as The Flash and now more of a dog than I was before!" She wagged her tail from the rush of running such great speeds.

"You weren't as fast as Flash, Megan. You were slower, just below Kid Flash's speed." Batman corrected her. "But this is interesting. You seem to have the ability to morph which is a good sign."

"Yeah! Maybe you can turn back into a human! We just need to find out what triggers it." Robin finished his mentor's words. Megan stood and slowly turned back to her in between state. She cringed as she did.

"H-hopefully it won't hurt so much." She rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the odd pain.

"It hurts when you... morph?" Robin cocked his head then straightened out her shirt for her.

"That isn't much of a shock. Your bones and internal organs shift from human to human-canine hybrid to canine each time you morph. There will be slight discomfort, though." Batman explained. Megan gulped then looked at the ground. "Let's call it a day and head back upstairs. I have work to do and you need to study, Dick."

"Aw, come on, Bruce! It's summer! I'm supposed to relax and hang out with my friends."

"I need you here. Someone has to keep Megan company while I work."

"Fine," the boy whined then grabbed Meg's arm before running upstairs, "You can help me study!"

"But you're three years ahead of me! How am I gonna help?" Megan couldn't escape his grasp and was forced to go with him.

After Bruce and Dick changed back into their civilian outfits, they had lunch with Megan and Bruce discussed the rest of the day's plans.

"You two are going to study until three o'clock while I'm working. After that I have to make an appearance at a benefit for the city along with Dick. We'll leave at five o'clock and stay at the benefit for-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Uncle Bruce, but what am I going to do while you're away?" Megan cut him off.

"As I was saying," Bruce continued as he ignored her, "We'll be there for quite some time so, Megan, you'll stay here with Alfred and the pup- I mean, Rex. Okay?"

"But I wanna go out with you! You always take me to boring fancy stuff like that!" Megan protested.

"I know, I know but you need to stay here. For your own safety. Understood?" He looked at her with kind, gentle eyes he always managed to maintain when talking to her.

"I guess..." She slumped in her chair as he got up and disappeared into his study.

"Don't feel bad, Meg! You can watch it on the t.v. Plus, we're not gonna stay long." Dick comforted her. She just nodded then followed him upstairs with Rex in her arms so they could study in his room.

"Young Mistress Megan? The benefit has started. Let's watch it together and see if we can spot Master Bruce and Young Master Dick, hm?" Alfred was sitting on the sofa when he saw Megan pass by the Entertainment Room.

"Yeah, sure!" She walked over to Alfred and sat next to him. Rex tried to join them but was scolded by the old butler as he jumped onto the couch. The pup grumbled something under his breath then curled into a ball underneath the coffee table. "Please, Alfred?"

"I am sorry, but no. He will get hair everywhere." Alfred found the remote and turned up the volume.

"What kind of benefit is it?"

"It is for the people who donated money to help fund the building of a new school."

"Did Uncle Bruce donate?" Megan recognized a few of the donors who occasionally dropped by to visit her mother.

"Yes, he did. So did your mother but she wasn't able to attend."

"Oh..." There was a pain in her chest. She suddenly realized how much she missed her. "That's good." Alfred petted her head.

"Do not worry. She will call as soon as she gets to Japan." Alfred always did this when Megan felt worried. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his lap.

"I know."

When all of the donors sat at a long table covered with a snow white tablecloth, Megan finally spotted Bruce and Dick. She pointed out who she had met before and recognized them as very wealthy and powerful figures. Alfred listened and nodded. He knew them, too. Just as the announcer finished introducing the donors, there was a high pitched frequency that rang through the intercom. Megan sat up straight and clutched her ears as she yelled.

"Young Mistress? Are you okay, is something wrong?" Alfred looked panicked and worried.

"Agh! Y-you d-d-don't h-h-hear that?" Megan howled as the ringing grew louder. Rex was now awake looking at Megan.

"There's nothing but the human talking! What are yo-" The noise stopped instantly and the announcer was no longer talking. A cackling laugh boomed through the intercom.

"Hello, Gotham! I'm baaaaack~!" Alfred's eyes widened and he looked at the screen. He was nowhere in sight but everyone could hear his voice.

"W-who's that?" Megan yelped.

As if answering her question the voice boomed again, "It's me! The Joker!"


	7. First, And Maybe Last, Mission

**I do not own any of the DC heroes mentioned in this fanfic. I do won the rights and idea of Megan Winters. She is mine.**

_A/n: Guess what? Today's the first (official) day of summer! YAY! I hope y'all are enjoying your vaccation!~ Okay, so the Joker's back and Megan wants to help put him back behind bars. Will you she be able to survive her first mission? Please review, thank you, and enjoy~_

_A/n2: Okay, so the uneven spaces are back and once again I cannot fix them =.= I'm sorry! _

* * *

__Chapter 7

"It's me! The Joker!" The voice wouldn't leave Megan's head. Joker had gained control of the intercom and broadcasting systems of Gotham City. He was on every channel and radio station. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already!~ Remember? You locked me in that cushioned room back in Arkham? Oh well. All that matters is that I'm out now! We should celebrate!" Megan flinched at his cackle and looked at Alfred.

"Alfred? What's going on?"

The old Englishman sighed, "I believe that Joker has taken all of the benefits hostage."

"B-but why? Why would he do that?"

The Joker stopped laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye. "What's a celebration without games, hm? I know!~ Let's play 'Hostage'! You don't know how to play? It's simple!~ I'll ask you, the people of Gotham, for something I want, like money, jewels, etcetera, and you give it to me. But every time I don't get something I want or the G.C.P.D. tries to stop me," he paused as he motioned for the camera to come closer as if he were telling a secret, "I'll kill a filthy rich man/woman!~ Doesn't it sound like a fun game!"

"No." Megan growled and snarled at the television set.

"Of course it does! Oh I almost forgot!~ Make sure you listen closely, Batsy! This rule is just for you!~" Megan gulped as the screen switched from full view to two halves. One side showed The Joker, the other the whole benefit. "If you even think about trying to save all of these people I'll blow the whole place to smithereens! Ah-hahahahaHA!"

"But Uncle Bruce can't do anything! Not with all those people there!" She noticed he had some sort of tablet out that displayed an array of blueprints and maps.

"He might be able to escape, but there are several guards at each exit and he could risk the life of one of the donors if he does." Alfred stood up and looked at Megan. "Follow me to the Batcave. We can try to contact him and Young Master Dick and inform them of any way out." Megan didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Alright then. Master Bruce. Can you hear me?" Alfred talked into an earpiece as he sat down at the giant computer in the Batcave.

"Yeah, I hear you. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you two. How do you plan to get out of this one?" Alfred typed more codes into the computer.

"There's a secret passageway under the stage that leads out of here and to the back of the building. The guards will be easy to take care of. Sneaking away will be tricky."

"If you create some sort of diversion to distract Joker you might be able to escape unnoticed. Temporarily, of course." Megan listened and tried to think of a way to help.

"Maybe I could distract that clown long enough for Batman to escape."

"No. It's too risky." Bruce snapped at her suggestion.

"Well, I could always try to override the broadcast." Alfred said. Bruce thought it over for a moment.

"That reminds me. How did Joker override the broadcast without us detecting anything?"

"I am trying to find out, sir. But Megan did hear something during the broadcast that sounded like a high pitch noise." Megan shuddered remembering the sound.

"Yeah. My ears felt like they were bleeding! It got louder and louder until The Joker started talking."

"Then he could be using some sort of new frequency override. We'll add that to the list of your powers, Megan." Bruce commented. "Dick and I will try to think of something. Keep us updated on what's going on." He cut off communication after that.

"We need to do something to distract Joker! Where's he at?" Megan blurted once Bruce was offline.

"The Joker is at the benefit. He's in the manager's office, according to police transmissions before they stopped after Joker's interference. But the broadcast is coming from the T.V./Radio Broadcasting building." Alfred informed her. Megan knew the building wasn't far from the mansion. "I know what you're thinking, Young Mistress." Megan gulped as she waited for him to scold her or maybe even fight him but to her surprise he just smiled and held out an earpiece. "Take this with you. I know you won't let me stop you and fighting won't help Master Bruce." She fitted the communicator into her ear. "I'll give you updates as well and tell you which way is safer. There's a G.P.S. device in it." He explained. She nodded.

"Thanks, Alfred. Make sure Rex stays with you and don't tell Uncle Bruce."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm afraid I don't have anything for you to wear, though." She was wearing a tight black tank top and dark purple soffe shorts.

"At least I don't have to worry about them coming off since they're already pretty tight." She smiled then turned on her heel running towards the exit. "Thanks, Alfred!"

"Just like her father," he grinned as he whispered once she was gone.

Megan followed Alfred's directions perfectly since she already knew where to go. She was running on all fours in dog form; happy she wore tight close fitting clothes for now they were loose but not loose enough to fall off. The streets were void of people. Everyone must be watching his broadcast or afraid. She growled at the thought of The Joker and ran a little faster.

"Once you get to the building head to the back. There should be an air duct right around the corner so no one will see you." She snuck around the building still in dog form but not running. Once she found the air duct, she didn't need Alfred to tell her how to unscrew the cover. Using the claw on her right index finger, it took her almost a minute to free the duct of its cover.

"Now just keep going straight. Good. No you don't turn yet, keep going until I- wait turn left here. Right... straight... left, no your other left." A steady flow of directions streamed into her ear. "Now stop. See the vent below you? That leads out to the main hallway. There are no guards so- Don't kick it open! They might still hear you! ... I don't care if it's easier! Do you want to be mobbed by henchmen? … We'll be having a talk about that word you just used once you get home, Young Mistress."

Megan slid out of the air duct and dropped about ten feet before hitting the floor. _At least he isn't mad enough to forget to tell me to bend my knees._ She was back to her hybrid form. She looked both ways and continued to listen to Alfred. Something came across her nose and she stopped.

"Why does it smell like seltzer and creampie?" She came to another cross roads and waited for directions. "Alfred? Are you mad about that word I said, still? I don't know what it means!"

Static. The smell grew closer.

"Come on, Alfred. I said I was sorry! Now which way do I go?"

Static. The scent of daisies was added to the approaching smell.

"... A-Alfred?"

Static then a voice, "MEGAN, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like we found the intruder!" Too late. A firm hand gripped Megan's shoulder as she was whipped around to face a man twice her size in height and fifty times her weight with a scrawny man with a hunch standing next to him, both had painted faces that resembled clowns.


	8. A Message To Joker

**I do not own Batman or any of the DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the rights and idea of Megan Winters. She is mi****ne.**

_A/n: Left y'all with a cliffhanger last chapter, didn't I? XD I was in an evil mood last week so nyeh!XP This is the shortest chapter I have written so far. Sorry, don't hurt me! So in order to make up for for this chapter and my abscene next week (goin' to the beach. Woot!) y'all will be getting a bonus chapter this Friday. Bonus chapters from me are like fillers or flash backs. Please send reviews and enjoy!~_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Well, if it isn't the intruder!" The scrawny man cackled as he adjusted the flower pinned to his shirt.  
"Aren't you sore on the eyes! I was hopin' to find some sort of beaut waltzin' around here! Instead it was some mangy mutt thing that interrupted our pie eatin' contest!" The fat clown complained as he grabbed Megan's upper arms and lifted her into the air.  
"Let me go!" She growled and tried to escape his grasp.  
"Ooooo! And it can talk! Maybe we can use it for something!" The scrawny one grinned.  
"Young Mistress, listen to me!" Alfred's voice was full static but she could hear him. "You need to knock out those Joker Thugs! If you get away and they tell Joker then it is game over."  
"I can't!" She tried to kick the fat Joker Thug but he just laughed.  
"You have no choice, mangy mutt! You're coming with us!" The scrawny Joker Thug petted her._ I wasn't talking to you, dummy!_ She bit his hand._ He even tastes like seltzer and cream pie._ "Yaaaagggh! It's trying to eat me!"  
"I do hope you brush your teeth thrice tonight, Young Mistress." She could hear him sigh. _If Alfred's making jokes then he knows I have a chance against these guys! _A plan started to form in her head. She let go of the Joker Thug. He pulled his hand close to his body and cradled it. "You'll pay for that!" The fat Thug laughed at his partner. Megan took the opportunity and morphed into a dog.  
"Who are you laughing at, fatso? You're next!" She barked.  
"What'd you just call me, mangy mutt?" He brought her closer to his face. She gave him a wolfish grin before she used her super speed to kick the Thug in the jaw repeatedly; she even knocked out two teeth. He let her go and fell to the floor.  
"Sweet! Just K.O.'d my first henchman!" Megan turned to the other Thug was now cowering in the corner.  
"Nicely done, Young Mistress. Wait! Stop hitting him! You should interrogate hi- … It means to question him. Ask him what Joker's plans are." Alfred instructed.  
"What's Joker up to? Why is he holding those people hostage?" She asked nicely as she repeated Alfred.  
"I-I don't know nothing! Even if I did I w-wouldn't tell you!"  
"Try being more aggressive like when you snarled at the television."  
"Let me try this again," she pulled him an inch away from her muzzle, bared her teeth and snarled, "What is Joker up to?"  
"Eyeeeeeeeh! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything!"  
"You better." She snapped her teeth making sure he got the point.  
"O-of course!"

Megan walked down the halls again searching for the main broadcasting room. "So what did he mean by 'coming back'? Why would The Joker do this once he escaped the cuckoo bin just for attention? It doesn't seem very smart."  
"The Joker is a mad man. He is never logical when it comes to his crimes." Alfred explained. "And we're here." Megan wanted to ask what he meant but then saw the door labeled 'MAIN BROADCASTING ROOM'.  
"Anyone on the other side?"  
"No. It's all clear. It appears that everyone is either outside or in the lobby."  
"Must be celebrating the easy control over the benefit."  
"I don't think so. It is because a certain person hasn't showed up yet."  
_ Batman_. Megan didn't need him to say it. She opened the door and walked over to the control panel.  
"Now listen very carefully. I'm going to tell you how to override the system and send a personal message to The Joker."

Bruce was getting restless. He couldn't come up with a distraction or one that didn't risk any lives in the process.  
"Bruce calm down. I'm sure Alfred and Meg are doing something right now that will save us." Dick reassured him.  
"I know. But it's almost midnight. That's the deadline for the G.C.P.D. to meet Joker's demands or else we'll all be blown to bits." He gritted his teeth. Dick tried to contact Alfred once again but the signal was being jammed. Suddenly the huge T.V. screen that was broadcasting Joker's live feed went black. Everyone at the benefit started panicking until a voice boomed over the speakers.  
"We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast to bring breaking news!" Bruce's head snapped up from his hands then looked toward Dick. They both knew that voice.  
"She disobeyed orders." Bruce muttered.  
"The Joker's bomb has been disabled and the T.V./Radio Broadcasting building is back under Gotham's control," Megan boasted through the speakers, "Now here's a special message to Joker from Commissioner Gordon: If you turn yourself in, you will return to your old cell back in Arkham (isn't that nice, Joker? They kept it nice and cozy just for you~) and will continue your fifty year sentence as well as your therapy. If you don't turn yourself in, you will be sent to solitary confinement and your sentence will be extended to a lifetime. Geez, if I were you Joker I'd turn myself in. Then again scum like you deserve a lifetime in a big dark room with no connection to the outside world. Oh well. That's your call, not mine. You have one minute to pick your poison, Joker. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming!~"

The black screen was replaced by a the image of a very shocked and somewhat angry Joker.


	9. A Blast In The Past

I** do not own Batman or any of the DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the rights and idea of Megan Winters. She is mine.**

_A/n: This is my first time I've written anything "romantic" by myself. So please bear with me once again. In this Bonus Chapter, Bruce and his friends are teenagers. James is the oldest at eighteen, Bruce and Angela are around seventeen, and Charles is sixteen. This is also my first time writing the young version of Bruce Wayne and some of my adult characters. I apologize if Young Bruce isn't how you thought he'd be; this is my version of him so... yeaaaaah XD _

_A/n 2: OH MY GOSH! My longest chapter yet! Without the a/n and disclaimer I wrote 1,668 words! Yay! I almost gave up on writing this chapter due to serious writer's block but I pushed through it! I still have writer's block so this chapter might be kinda... disorganized but I wanted to leave y'all something before I went on vacation for a week T.T So please review and enjoy!~_

* * *

Bonus Chapter 1

"I insist you call her, Young Master Bruce." Alfred dusted the vase on the dresser.

"Uggggh. I don't want to." Bruce stuffed some towels in his bag.

"I thought you and Ms. Angela were friends."

"We are! But she wants to bring that Charlie guy with her." Bruce groaned as he tried to close his bag.

"They _are_ best friends, sir. You should request Young Master James to accompany you."

"I'm not sure."

The old butler sighed, "I respect that you like to be alone, sir, but you must spend time with children your own age. So you will invite them."

"But-!"

"No 'buts', Bruce." Alfred gave him a stern look. Bruce knew Alfred meant business when he called him by just his name.

"Fine, I'll call them."  
~~~

"Eeeee! You really wanna hang out Brucey?"

Bruce held the phone away from his ear, "Calm down, Angie! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! You never wanna hang out anymore." Bruce could picture her pouting.

"So do you wanna come to the beach or not?"

"Of course I do! As long as I can bring Charlie." Bruce groaned and was about to object until he saw Alfred give him a warning glance.

"Yeah you can bring him. I'm bringing a friend, too."

"Oooo! Sounds like fun! Do I know who he is?"

"Actually I don't think you've meet him. His name is James Winters."

"Nope. Never heard of him."

"Told ya. We'll pick you and Charlie up at the pier."

"Can't wait!"

Alfred opened the car door for Bruce, "We're here." A young blond headed boy jumped out of the car and ran to the fence separating the parking lot and the beach.

"This is gonna be awesome! Didn't you say someone else is coming?" James turned around to his younger friend.

"I told you fifty times already!"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying attention." He smiled.

"My friend Angela and her best friend."

"Sweet! You invited two chicks to come along with us?"

"No. I invited a _girl _and she brought her best _guy _friend."

"Woah. No need to be so touchy. You like her or something?" James nudged him teasingly as they started to walk towards the pier.

"Hell no! She's too close of a friend."

James sighed, "That seems to be your story for every chick you meet." Bruce glared at him. "B-But it makes you look cool! Super cool!"

"You're such a wuss, Jamie." Bruce smirked then shoved his friend.

"Brucey! Over here!" Bruce cringed when he heard Angela's voice. She was waving and smiling at him.

James laughed, "Brucey? Hahahaha! Are you serious?" Bruce punched the blond in the arm then walked over to Angela.

"Hey Angie," he looked around the pier, "where's Charlie?"

"Oh! He went to get us all some snow cones," she looked behind him at James, "So is that James?"

"It's very nice to meet you. You can call me Jamie." He took her hand.

"And you can call me Angie." She pulled her hand away quickly after shaking his.

"Angie! I got the snow cones!" A skinny dark haired boy ran up to Angie with four snow cones.

"Aw, thanks! Charlie, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is my best friend Charlie."

"Hey, let me help you with those." James grabbed two of the snow cones handing one to Bruce.

"Thanks. They were starting to slip." Charles laughed.

"Let's go down to the beach when we finish eating." Bruce said and everyone agreed.

"Tell me about yourself." James laid his towel next to Angela's towel. She was trying to relax on the beach. Bruce was sitting on the other side of her.

"Oh, I thought you were Charlie for a second." She laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Where're you from? What do you like? How do you know Bruce? That jazz."

"One question at a time, Jamie." Bruce sighed.

"He's okay. I'm from all over. My parents were travelling acrobats. We finally settled down in Gotham City a few years back."

"Really? That's so cool! I suck at that kind of stuff."

"You don't suck." Bruce spoke up.

"Thanks Brucey." James teased.

"You fail completely at it."

"Duuuude!" James pinkened slightly. Angela giggled.

"That's not nice, Brucey! It's hard to do gymnastics."

"Thanks Angie," James smiled at her, "So is that where you met Bruce?"

"Nope. We met at a malt shop. But he had seen our show."

"Yeah. She's a great acrobat." Bruce smiled at her.

"Oh, go on." Angela and Bruce laughed a little. James scowled at Bruce who shrugged.

"I'm just telling the truth."

Charles walked up behind them. "Sorry. There was a really long line for the bathroom."

"No need to apologize, dude." James looked at the other three teens then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Charles sat down on Angela's towel.

"I feel like the odd one out." He pointed to his hair.

Angela giggled, "What are you talking about? I wish I had your hair." James raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean the color! I always wanted blonde hair."

"Sure. That's what you meant, Angie." Charles teased.

"You know what I meant, Charlie." She mumbled as she blushed slightly.

"So. Who wants to swim?" Bruce stood up. Everyone raced to the ocean.

Angela sat down on the sand after drying off from swimming as she watched Bruce and James wrestle. Charles sat next to her building a sand castle.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you know he was bringing a friend?"

"Yeah. Why, do you not like him?"

"No, I'm just asking. He's not very... bright."

"Don't say that! I mean, it was kinda dumb to challenge Brucey. He's never been much of a fighter."

"You like him."

"Brucey? Ew, no!"

"Not him. I meant blondie over there." He nodded to the wrestling teens. Bruce had James in a headlock.

"Ack! Okay! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you!" James choked out.

"I told you to stop acting like an idiot in the parking lot!" Bruce growled.

Angela giggled, "He is funny. And... kinda cute."

"You think him pouring that ice down Bruce's swim shorts was funny?" Charles looked down at his castle.

"You didn't?"

"Like I said before, I'm just asking. I'm not used to seeing you all girly like this."

"Ugh, would you stop calling me a tomboy? So what if I like him a little?"

"It's just weird. You always said you were never going to have anything to do with guys."

"Charlie. I was five when I said that. I'm seventeen now. Besides, Jamie is... different."

Charles sighed, "I could tell by the way you were drooling over him."

"I am not!"

Charles chuckled and stood up. "I'm gonna rinse off in the ocean. We should head home after I get back. It's getting late."

"It's only nine o'clock. We can stay out till eleven. Are you tired or something?"

"Kind of. I got up early, remember?"

"Oh yeah! How is volunteering at the animal hospital?"

He shrugged, "It's okay. A dog bit me while I tried to feed it."

"Aw, I'm sorry! You should rinse off at the showers instead of the ocean."

"It's not that bad." Charles smirked at her concern then walked over to the ocean. Suddenly, Bruce plopped down next to Angela and pouted.

"He was just having fun, Brucey. Loosen up." Angela smiled at him.

"Easier said than done." Bruce said then glared at James who sat on the opposite side of Angela.

"You tried to kill me!" James tried to pout but couldn't stop smiling.

"Shut up. I wouldn't kill you." James sighed in relief.

"That's good," Angela laughed. Charles walked up to them but didn't sit.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes." Bruce answered quickly as he stood.

"Awww! Can't we stay a little longer?" James whined.

"Yeah! We can go to the pier!" Angela chimed in.

"Fine. You two can go to the pier. I'll wait for Alfred with Charlie in the parking lot."

"Sounds good to me." Charles nodded.

"Sweet! You wanna go, Angie?" James almost shouted with excitement.

"Sure." She smiled at him. James mouthed a 'thank you' to Bruce then took off with Angela.

"So you're from a rich family like Brucey?"

"Yeah," James looked to her from the colorful light display of the pier, "but he's richer than me."

"What does your family do? If you don't mind me asking."

"You're fine. My mother started a home security system business. When she was little someone broke into her house and stole everything and her family had to restart from scratch."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Angela looked down at her feet while they walked.

"She's fine now," he grinned, "but that's how she met my dad. You see, she wanted to make sure no family went through what she did. My dad helped her by giving her financial aid and moral support. And later on, they fell in love."

"Wow," Angela looked up and smiled at him, "my parents were just run aways and met at the circus."

James' eyes went wide. "Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to join the circus."

Angela laughed, "It's actually harder than it looks."

"I bet it is. Maybe you could-" James was cut off by his pager. "S-Sorry. It's Bruce, Alfred's here."

"Oh... Okay." Angela gave a weak smile.

James frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... um... could we... meet again sometime? Without the others?" She blushed. James was taken aback and pinkened slightly.

"Um... s-sounds great." He gave her a genuine smile. They turned and headed to the parking lot. Angela waved goodbye to Bruce and James as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car with Charles waiting in the passenger's seat. Bruce nodded and James waved spastically.

"What's with that goofy smile?" Bruce asked as James crawled into the seat next to him.

"I think I have a date next week." His smile widened.

* * *

_As you might have guessed this is how Angela met Megan's father, James. A **lot** of debate about his name because I like the name Jonathan but I also thought James would be a pretty good name too. Anywho, this is my first time I've actually given James purpose in the story, besides fathering Megan. Took me awhile to figure out his personality so yeah XD I hope y'all liked it! See ya in a week!_


	10. The Name's Megamutt

** I do not own Batman or any of the DC heros mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the rights and idea of Megan Winters. She is mine.**

_A/n: I'm back! And my writer's block is gone! A vacation is just what I needed. Anywho, I hope y'all had a Happy Fourth of July and set off a bunch of fireworks! Did you here about the San Diego display? The whole city let off a bunch of fireworks at once! I would've loved to see that! Here's a warning: Band camp starts next week and lasts all week and the week after that so I might not be able to update as much as I'd like to. So I apologize in advance! Well here's another chapter! Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 9

The door that led to the room the Joker was in burst open as the G.C.P.D. marched in and captured him. The crowd cheered as the mad clown was dragged away.

"Mark my words, Gotham! You haven't seen the last of me!" He threw his head back and cackled. Megan smiled as she watched the T.V. showing The Joker's arrest. She left the broadcasting room and headed for the exit. Suddenly, she was surrounded by Joker Thugs.

_They don't look too happy. _She thought.

"So that's the mangy mutt that clobbered Tiny, eh?" One of them pounded a fist into his other hand.

"Matches the description, don't it?" Another one shouted. Megan took on the same fighting stance she saw Robin use in training.

"Don't worry, Young Mistress. Help is on the way." She could hear Alfred in her ear once again.

"What do you mean help is-"

Just then, a dark figure swooped down from the ceiling and knocked out two Thugs. Another figure fell from the ceiling, landing next to her.

"Hey, Meg. Looks like you could use an extra paw." The boy wonder grinned. Megan groaned from his corny joke.

"Really, Robin? Just really?" She ducked as one of the Thugs came tumbling her way followed by a swift sucker punch to the gut. Robin used is bo staff to knock out another Thug heading their way.

"What? I thought it was pretty good."

"Enough talk. Start fighting." Batman ordered. He had taken out most of the Thugs already. Megan gulped and looked to Robin.

"H-He's mad isn't he?" Robin gave her a weak smile. She sighed.

"I will avenge Pinky! I won't let you get away, mangy mutt!" A Thug lunged himself at Megan, grabbing her throat. She kicked his face then pulled his hands off her throat. She growled at the henchman and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her face.

"I've had it up to here with you all calling me that! My name is not mangy mutt! It's Mega-" She stopped herself before she said her real name.

"Mega?" The Thug echoed.

"Y-yeah! My name is Mega... Megamutt! And don't you forget it!" She barked before she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"What you did was completely out of line!" Bruce paced back and forth at the head of the table in the dining room. Megan sat at the other end of the long table with Alfred standing behind her. "I told you to stay put, Megan! Is it really that hard to follow orders? You could have been killed!"

Megan just stared down at the table refusing to meet his gaze. She felt terrible for disobeying him and getting Alfred in trouble. "I-I know..."

"I don't think you do!" He snapped back at her. She had never heard him yell before. Whenever he got mad at her he'd give her a stern look and told her to never do whatever she did again and that was it. But this was different. "Not only did you put your life at risk! You put mine, Dick, Alfred, and all of the people at that benefit lives at risk! Did you even think about that?"

"I-I did, b-but..."

"'But what?" He slammed the table making her jump.

"I didn't want you to get killed!" She squeaked. He stopped his lecturing and stared at her. "I-I didn't want you or Dick to die knowing I could have done something to help save you." She never once looked up from the table.

"Maybe you're being too harsh on her, Master Bruce. After all, I did allow her to leave. In fact, I encouraged her to go." Alfred spoke up, his voice never wavering. "There's no reason to be upset. She didn't know you would be this worried." Megan looked up slightly without moving her head.

"S-So you aren't mad? Y-You were just w-worried?" She could, for some reason, feel him loosen his tense muscles and sighed. He walked down to her end of the table.

"I was more worried than mad, yes. But that still doesn't excuse your behavior." Bruce looked up to see Alfred giving him a nasty look. "Okay. I'll let you off with a warning since this is the first time you've disobeyed me." Megan felt her own muscles relax and she sighed.

"I promise, Uncle Bruce! I won't do anything that risky again."

"That's good to hear. And I'm sorry for scaring you like that. It was... wrong."

"And immature." Alfred coughed. Bruce glared and Megan laughed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, too."

He smiled and pet her head. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? It's been a long day." She let him go and ran upstairs to her room. Alfred pushed in her chair and glanced over at Bruce.

"Is something wrong, Alfred?"

"Oh, nothing, sir. It's just that I believe I warned you about this yesterday." He raised his eyebrows. Bruce sighed and was about to exit the room but Alfred continued.

"I still believe the Young Mistress will follow your wishes, but when you put her in that kind of situation it is obvious she will do everything she can to help. After all, she learned this behavior from you."

"Me?" Bruce was caught off guard by this sudden accusation. "You're the one who always says how much she resembles John. How would she learn from me?"

Alfred sighed in disappointment, "She never knew Master John but you and him were close friends. Remember how people always thought you were brothers? It was because you two were so similar."

"So you're saying I'm like her father?" Bruce never liked the idea of becoming too attached to others.

"In some form, yes. She's known you since the day she was born. In fact, you are the closest thing she has to a father figure, just like Young Master Dick." Bruce wanted to object but he knew Alfred's words were true. "What I'm trying to say, Master Bruce, is that you may not like it but both of them will grow to be as headstrong and noble as you."

"So now you're saying we're in for one hell of a ride?" Bruce scoffed. Alfred turned to exit, rolling his eyes.

"You still fail to realize you have been given what every man fears: a child who is just as bad as they were as a child but doubled." The old butler grinned as he saw Bruce's face turn pale before he walked out of the room.

Everyone sat at the table for breakfast. Alfred was in the kitchen with Rex, and Ace was in the dining room with Bruce, Dick, and Megan. Dick described the Bathound's homecoming to Megan since she went to bed early.

_Ace had gotten home later than Bruce had expected. As planned, Ace entered the estate through the Batcave and into Bruce's study. He was not happy to see a small, golden puppy curled up in his bed. Rex was waiting for Megan once Bruce had finished talking with her last night and fell asleep. Megan didn't want to wake him so she left him there. Ace growled at the intruder, waking him up. Rex didn't know who Ace was so he panicked and ran off into the kitchen. Ace chased him through the lower level of the mansion until Bruce commanded Ace to stop._

"He was running with his tail tucked between his legs!" Dick snickered.

"That's not funny! Ace could've hurt Rex real bad!" Megan growled. "Did you at least explain why there was another dog in the house?"

"Psh. That would be silly, Meg! How would we know if he understands?"

"_Don't think I can't understand human language. I would still like an explanation why another male is on my territory and why Megan is now a hybrid_." Ace huffed.

"See? He's not stupid. He knows what we're saying!" Megan smiled.

"What do you mean? He didn't say anything; he just sighed!" Dick gave her a confused look.

"Yes he did! He said he knows English and wants to know why Rex is here!"

Ace, as well as Bruce and Dick, looked up at her, "_How do you know what I'm saying?"_

"_How do you know I'm still me?" _

"_Your looks have changed but your scent hasn't."_

"_Scent? I just took a bath!"_

"_Your natural scent. You can't smell it since everyone gets used to their own scent."_

"Megan, could you please stop barking and tell us what you're talking about." Bruce looked at her curiously.

_"I'm speaking English!"_

"Don't you bark at me, young lady!" Bruce scowled.

"When was I barking?" She asked offended.

"You were barking at Ace just now." Dick explained.

"I was talking to Ace!" Megan was confused.

"_You have been talking to me but not in human. Dogs communicate by barking. That's what they mean."_ Ace walked over and sat next to her.

"So you can talk to dogs, too?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, Ace just explained it to me." She huffed, still upset.

"Well, I should have expected that." Bruce looked down at Ace who gave a low bark. "What does he want?"

"To know why Rex is here. He's the puppy I rescued from that meanie head, Charlie."

"_I never liked that human. He reeked of blood and chemicals."_

_"Ewww! I never smelt that_!" Megan made a grossed out face.

"Sorry to interrupt your, er, 'conversation' but how're you feeling Meg? Any different? Any better?" Dick asked.

"No. I feel more doggy-like than I did yesterday." Megan huffed again.

"Don't worry. We'll be doing more training after breakfast." Bruce spoke up. Megan's face lightened.

"Ooo! I can't wait! What will we be doing?"

Bruce smirked, "That's a surprise."


	11. You Are You

**I do not own Batman or any other DC heroes mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the rights and idea of Megamutt/Megan Winters.**

_A/n: ... Well... I apologize for the late update once again! ARGH! Band camp started this week and I've been running around getting everything prepared and what not. Anywho, Megan's super perrsona finally has a name! Megamutt. I know it doesn't sound very impressive but that's what I've called her since I was seven years old so nyeh :P The updates are starting to catch up on me =.= I only have chapter eleven complete and some of twelve done because... well... something **big** is gonna happen. But I'm stuck T.T So enjoy this chapter and please review!_

* * *

Chapter 10

"So you're sure I can't hurt him?" Megan faced Robin in the simulation room. Batman's plan today was to train her how to fight properly. Robin was wearing safety gear covering his body from head to toe.

"Don't sweat it, Meg. You'd have to be Superman in order to hurt me while in this gear." She could see his smirk through the helmet.

"B-But didn't you say I had some of his, what was it called? Dena?"

"It is called D.N.A. Do not worry; I will be monitoring you the entire time... It means I'll be watching and you don't have to raise your hand." Batman explained.

"Okay. Then let's go." Megan smiled.

"Alright. We'll start with some basic blocks. Say someone comes at you with a punch, like this." Robin mocked a punch to Megan's right. "What you want to do is block like this." He tucked his right arm close to protect his side from the punch. "Now you try." Megan copied Robin.

"Like this?"

"Kinda. Make sure you keep your arm tight against your side," he demonstrated again, "This time I'll try to 'hit' you and you'll block it." She nodded and blocked his punch. "Good, now I'll show you how to counter a punch."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can block the person punching you and make an attack out of it. Try to punch me."

Megan hesitated at first but threw a weak punch aimed for Robin's side. He blocked, pushed her arm away, then mock punched her in one swift move.

"See?"

"Oh I get it! Can I try?"

"Of course," Robin smiled. He threw a punch at her as she blocked it then punch the protective gear on his chest. "That was a good punch!"

"S-Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Megan gave a shocked look.

"No! You didn't! I'm fine." Robin patted her shoulder.

"You need to learn to not worry about hurting your opponent, Megamutt. This is just training; Robin will be fine." Batman spoke over the intercom.

"Yes sir." Megan sighed.

"He does have a point. You can't hold back in training or else you'll hold back when fighting a real criminal." Robin added in. He continued to teach her more blocks and counter attacks until lunch time.

"So what are we doing now?" Megan asked once they were back in the simulation room; this time with Rex.

"Now we're working on offense."

"What's that?"

"It's just attacking," Robin explained, "We noticed when you fought those Joker Thugs with us the other night that you have a natural fighting instinct. It must be the canine D.N.A. in you."

"What is D.N.A. exactly? You guys keep talking about it."

"D.N.A. transfers certain traits from generation to generation. For example, your blond hair and green eyes are from your father and your, former, bone structure was the same as your mother's. But there's also traits that aren't based on looks, there's personality traits like how you crinkle your nose when you lie; your father did the same thing. That man was terrible at poker." Batman explained.

"Soooo my new D.N.A. from that MM-whatever gave me cool fighting skills and superpowers?"

"Pretty much." Robin answered. He showed her how to execute proper punches and kicks. "Now try them out on me. The goal is to get one clean hit. I'll start but mostly block, got it?"

She nodded then dodged his high kick. She tried to punch his chest as she ducked but he deflected it. Megan scowled then tried a leg sweep but the boy wonder dodged it by placing his hand on her right shoulder then spined over her.

"Gotta be faster than that, Meg."

She gave a low growl as she spun around to look at him, "I just learned it!" Megan sent a flying kick to his left side which he deflected again. Robin snickered then kicked her. Megan fell on her rear. She felt a strange swelling start in the pit of her stomach.

"Remember to keep your balance." Robin teased.

She growled again. _This is getting really annoying!_ She thought as she sent another punch toward Robin; this one aimed for his face. He grabbed her fist then twisted it behind her back.

"Do not aim for his face, Megamutt. This is a mock fight." Batman spoke.

She continued to growl getting more and more agitated. "You told me not to hold back!" The swelling moved up to her chest.

"Yes, but there are exceptions to every rule."

Robin let her go then waited for her next move. Megan let out a barrage of punches and kicks which were more than easy for Robin to dodge. He flipped, ducked, slid, and blocked. Megan's attacks became more powerful as she got even more agitated; her growl never breaking.

"Come on, Meg. Think it through! You're getting sloppy."

"I wouldn't be so sloppy if you just stood still!"

"But the point is to hit a moving target."

Megan stopped attacking and faced Robin. She could feel the swelling spreading up to her throat. She slid her right foot behind her then opened her mouth to release the swelling feeling. The bark sent the boy wonder flying across the room and slammed against the wall.

"Robin!"

She heard Batman's voice then the door connecting the rooms together was flung open as he ran over to Robin. Megan's head started to clear as she tried to process what just happened. She started to walk over to Robin when Batman picked him up.

"Megamutt, go get the first aid kit."

"B-Batman... I didn't mean to-"

"Get the kit!"

Megan flinched then ran out of the simulation room to find Alfred.

Dick was laying in his bed sleeping. Alfred walked out of his room to find Bruce waiting at the door.

"He's still sleeping?"

"Yes. Do not worry, Master Bruce. He will awake before supper."

"Have you found Megan yet?"

The old butler sighed, "I have not. The puppy says she is still in the house but refuses to come out of hiding." Bruce sighed as well. "Did you... yell at her, sir?"

"I did raise my voice at her when she didn't get the first aid kit. I was worried about Dick."

Alfred nodded, "I understand, sir, but she might have mistook it for anger."

Bruce grunted, "Did Rex say where she is?"

"He said he was not allowed to tell."

Bruce nodded then turned to search for her.

"Megan? We should go inside. I can smell rain coming." Rex nudged his nose against Megan's side.  
"We'll be fine under here." She curled up tighter underneath the stone bench. The gazebo hidden in the back garden had three stone benches in the form of an arch.  
"Alpha will get worried."  
"He won't care. I hurt Robin... I mean Dick... I mean... I'm confused!" She buried her face into her arms. "I don't wanna be like this anymore! Not if it means hurting people!"  
"But he's fine! You don't have to hurt people."  
"Isn't that what I'm created for?" she snapped. "To hurt people? It's in my D.N.A! I heard what Charlie said. I can't even cry so I must not care!"  
"Cry? What's that?"  
"You don't know what crying is?"  
Rex shook his head, "Dogs don't cry. Actually we can't cry."  
"Why's that?"  
"Dogs don't have tear ducts, only humans do."  
Megan looked over to the familiar voice to see Bruce standing at the gazebo's entrance. She tried to stand and run but she hit her head on the stone bench.  
"It's okay, Megan. I'm not mad."  
She stayed under the bench but listened to him. "U-Uncle Bruce... I didn't mean to, I didn't want to-"  
"I know. It was an accident. Dick is fine; he has a few bruises. I gave him some pain killers just in case. He's sleeping." His voice was calm. Megan inched out a little but stayed under the bench. He sat on the bench next to her. "You shouldn't worry about hurting people. You would never do that. Not on purpose."  
"But-"  
"Just listen. I know you think you have to hurt people because you think it's in your D.N.A." She nodded. "But it's not. If you were trained to hurt people, good or bad, then you would turn out like Spaniel said you would." He managed to pull her out from under the bench and pull her onto his lap. She refused to make eye contact. "Do you know why?" She waited for him to continue until she realized he was waiting on her. She shook her head.

"You won't turn evil and hurt people because you are Megan Winters. The kindest, gentlest, loyalest, and smartest little girl on the planet. You have a mother who loves you and an 'uncle' who's proud of you. Nothing will change who you are even if you're a human or a dog."

"Even a hippo?" Megan finally looked up to meet his gaze.

Bruce chuckled, "Yes, even a hippo."

Her eyes went wide, "What about a unicorn?"

He thought for a second then answered, "Even if you were every animal on this planet you would still be you."

"I think I'll stay like this instead."

Bruce laughed, "But do you get my point?"

She nodded then buried her face into his chest. "Thank you, Uncle Bruce." He held onto her as he stood and walked back to the house. "Uncle Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"How do you always know what to say when I'm sad or mad?"

"That's a good question. To tell you the truth I don't really know."

"So... it's like a gift?"

"You could say that."

"... Uncle Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I always know where you are."

"Really?"

"No. I could see you from my bedroom window."


	12. Challange Accepted

**I don't own Batman or any of the DC characters mentioned in this fanfiction. I do own the rights and idea of MegaMutt/Megan Winters. She is mine.**

_A/n: YES! Band camp is finally over! XD But due to my limited time on my laptop for the past two weeks, this will be the last update for "I Am Still Human" for awhile. Something... big will be happening soon. Maybe even in chapter twelve. So I've decided to claim this chapter as the end of Part One. So enjoy the last chapter and please review~_

* * *

Chapter 11

"The mayor is doing what?" Bruce looked up from his breakfast at Alfred.

"The mayor is having a festival in the Batman's honor. This is the Joker's twenty-fifth capture." The old butler handed him a flyer.

"They should be celebrating when he's locked up for good. Besides, the Batman did nothing this time." He glanced over at Megan who was poking at the vegetables on her plate.

"The Joker Thugs that were put in jail said the Batman and Robin were the ones who beat them up."

"They didn't say anything about Megan, did they?"

"Oh, no. I guess they figured no one would believe them."

"That's good." Bruce sighed with relief as he read the flyer.

"Are we gonna go to the festival?" Megan asked.

"I don't think so. There's no-"

"Way you're gonna let me out of here, I know," Megan rolled her eyes and continued to poke the green produce on her plate. "But isn't it a costume festival?"

"Did you see the theme?"

"I think you will be fine, sir." Alfred smirked as Bruce glared at him.

"W-Well she can't go!"

"Wait, what's the theme?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples, "It's a 'Batman' theme."

Megan tried not to giggle at his expression. "I can go in dog form for a little bit and wear one of Ace's masks!"

"I can do the same thing!" Rex barked from under the table. He earned a growl from the Great Dane beside him.

"_I don't want your puppy stink on my mask_."

"Please, Uncle Bruce! I need to get out of here! I'm gonna go mad if I don't!" Megan looked at him with big watery blue puppy eyes.

"... Fine. I'll ask Dick what he thinks when he comes back up from training." Megan was relieved once again to hear about the boy's fast recovery.

"Thank you, Uncle Bruce!"

"Awww! What's your puppy's name?" A little girl stroked Megan's back as Alfred walked with her through the festival stands.

"Lassie." He smiled.

"_Lassie? Really, Alfred?" _Megan yipped.

"She looks so cute in the Bathound mask!" She petted Megan once more before running off. Megan was also wearing something Alfred had made; it was a blue denim skirt with a matching blue denim vest over a white tank top. Her outfit was made of a special material that morphed whenever she morphed.

"You seem to be the popular one, Young Mistress." Alfred started walking again.

"_That's good. But do I really have to wear this_?" She tugged at the leash clipped onto a harness with her mouth.

"Do not chew on it. A lead is required by city law. We should start heading to the stage for the Batman and Robin's appearance." Megan followed him without hesitation. She couldn't see but she could smell the duo's scent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC in a formal suit stood on the stage and spoke with a booming voice. "Please welcome, Gotham City's guardians, Batman and Robin!" The crowd cheered as the two stood from their seats.

"_Yay, Uncle Bruce_!" Megan barked. Alfred smiled as he did a golf clap.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the people of Gotham City?" The MC looked at the Dark Knight expectantly. All of a sudden there was a familiar high pitched noise just as Batman started to walk up to the mic. Megan tried to cover her ears but couldn't block out the noise.

"I object! The Bat and his brat did not stop me! Oooo, that rhymed!" The Joker cooed.

Megan growled at the voice as Batman and Robin stood on guard.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm still in Arkham. I have a lot of connections," he cackled, "Fortunately, one of my Thugs escaped before the cops arrived and he told me everything."

Megan gulped then tugged on the leash for Alfred to come closer, "You don't think that was one of the Thugs I beat up on my own, do you?"

"It might have been." Alfred frowned.

"Of course we saved Gotham from you! Who else is there?" Robin spat in agitation.

"I'm glad you asked, you little brat. Word on the street is that there's a new runt running around Gotham. I think you've heard of her, Batsy. She calls herself Megamutt." Megan felt like lunging onto the stage and challenging the Joker.

"_I'll show you 'runt'!" _She growled.

"Seems like your Thugs have been breathing in too much Laughing Gas, Joker." Batman spoke finally. "We took you down in the end." The crowd, who was silent from confusion, burst into cheering. "We will always take you down." Robin signaled to Batman that he found the Joker's transmission box.

"Dammit! The brat found me again. But before I go I have a message for Megamutt; could you give it to her, Batsy?" His voice turned to a serious tone, "You messed with the alpha dog, Runt, and he's coming after you." The transmission was cut after that.

"We should head home now, Young Mistress." Alfred whispered.

"_Good, I can't stay in this form much longer_." She whimpered, worried what the Joker meant. _Did he just challenge me? Or is he hunting me down?_

"Hello? Megan, can you hear me? Are you doing okay?" A worried tone rang through Megan's ears as she held the telephone.

Megan giggled, "I'm fine, Mama. How was your flight?"

Angela sighed with relief, "It was okay. There was a delay at the airport in Japan so we had to stop in Hong Kong and I couldn't find a working telephone or get a cell phone signal."

"Where's that?"

"It's in China, sweetie. So has anything interesting happened over there?" Megan could hear her smile.

"You have no idea, Mama. It's been really exciting." Megan looked at her new body.

"Sounds like fun! Did you get to see the puppies?"

Megan's smile dropped as she thought back to that night that felt like centuries ago. "No..."

"Oh, sweetie, don't be upset! I'm sure Charlie will let you see them next time."

It took everything Megan had to not tell her mother what had actually happened. Bruce warned her of the danger Angela would be in if she knew.

"Yeah."

"I would love to talk to you more, sweetie, but could you put Bruce on the phone? I need to ask him some important adult things."

"Okay," her voice brightened. She handed the phone to Bruce then walked to the Entertainment Room.

"Hey, Meg! Where'd ya go?" Rex wagged his tail happy to see her. He had a rope in his mouth trying to get Ace to play.

"Mama finally called."

"_How is Angela?" _Ace barked as he ignored Rex.

"_She's doing fine. I heard Uncle Bruce say something about my training that involved you."_

"_Yes. He wants me to train you how to fight in your dog form."_

"_Really? That's gonna be awesome!"_

"_Glad you agree. We'll start once Bruce is done talking to Angela."_

"_Do I get to train too?" _Rex hopped around Ace.

"_No. You will sit and stay put." _Ace growled. Rex whined as he laid down. Bruce entered the room.

"You ready, Megan?" He looked tired and slightly irritated. _I wonder what him and Mama talked about..._ Megan thought.

"Yes sir!" The three headed to the Batcave.

"So what's the plan for Joker?" Robin walked into the Cave just after Megan's training.

"What d'you mean? Isn't he in jail or something?" Megan took a sip from her water bottle.

"He always figures out a way to escape." Batman explained.

"Why don't you just make a special jail that he can't escape from?"

"If it were that simple we'd have done it by now." Robin spoke up.

"What we need to do is double up on his surveillance and limit his connections to other humans." Bruce walked over to the huge computer and started working.

"Then what do we do after that?" Megan asked.

"We have nothing to do but wait and train your new abilities." Bruce said without looking away from the computer.

"How long will that be?"

"Who knows? Could take years." Robin leaned against the wall, bored.

"And that will give us plenty of time to prepare Megamutt." Bruce glanced back. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Megan grinned then put her hands on her hips, "Sure am!"

"Excellent."


End file.
